Mιѕfσятυиє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Creo que me divertí anoche —musitó, riendo levemente y negando con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. El ignorar el mareo ya era un arte más dominada para Qrow Branwen—. Me pregunto con quién habrá sido."::..


**Disclaimer: RWBY** no **me pertenece y todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ El tiempo se me acababa para pensar en algo más _porque todo lo que pensaba hacer no lo quería hacer al final_ , así que salió esta rara viñeta... que alguna vez pensé escribir cuando aún iba al día-día con la serie (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Más ubicado/adaptado en un modern!AU que en el canon, basado en la palabra** **«madera»** ** & OoC, cortesía de un playboy!Qrow~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **M** isfortune.

* * *

 **P** or más acostumbrado que estuviese a beber (y a exagerar con ello, _para hacerse el gracioso o el tipo cool la mitad del tiempo_ ), la parte de la resaca era el precio justo para comenzar un día más dentro de aquel círculo vicioso que solía llamar «vida»; no obstante, cuando sus sentidos le hicieron reconocer que, aunque el aroma a whiskey estuviese presente, esa no era _precisamente_ su cama, el sofá en el que Taiyang lo dejaba quedarse hasta recuperarse, la habitación de huéspedes de Summer —a la que sólo le hacía falta su nombre en la puerta— o algún otro lugar con el que pudiese estar familiarizado.

—Quizá sólo es una broma por parte de Raven.

Con ese ronco pensamiento mezclado en un vago bostezo matutino, decidió acomodarse en el suave colchón para seguir durmiendo durante otro rato; por lo que alcanzó a notar, aún era temprano, hacía calor y todo parecía estar tranquilo, _¿por qué no aprovecharlo?_ Lástima que el panorama era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto o no tener consecuencias posteriores; eso, el que no tuviese ni los calzoncillos puestos _y el recordar que su hermana no bromeaba_ fueron los factores lo que lo pusieron en alerta de inmediato.

Apenas abrió los cansados ojos, se sentó de forma mecánica, optando por rápido buscar alguna pista que le ayudara a aclarar un poco qué era lo que había ocurrido después que Ozpin llamó a Glynda y a Ironwood _para algo que tampoco recordaba_.

Ante la jaqueca por esfuerzo, llevó una mano hacia su frente conforme exhalaba en vez de maldecir, pero ello no duró mucho cuando creyó haber dado con una buena señal: ropa interior, _femenina._

—Creo que me divertí anoche —musitó, riendo levemente y negando con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. El ignorar el mareo ya era un arte más dominada para Qrow Branwen—. Me pregunto con quién habrá sido.

Volviendo a mirar todo de manera analítica y recelosa, su primer paso fue vestirse lo suficiente en caso de que se presentara cualquier eventualidad. Sin embargo, ese plan quedó a la mitad al prestarle la debida atención a la lencería sobre la alfombra una vez notó que su camisa no estaba por ningún lado.

Acercándose lo suficiente para tomar y examinar la prenda —gracias a que su visión aún estaba muy nublada como para distinguir detalles dentro de una pequeña lejanía—, pronto una nueva sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Así que la afortunada de la noche fue la estudiante de Ozpin? —se dijo, apreciando el encaje en aquella delgada prenda negra.

Pensó sobre aquella muchacha que, si había escuchado bien, debía llamarse Cinder, _Cinder Fall_ o algo por el estilo; el nombre tampoco era importante, aunque ella no estaba nada mal: _con su figura esbelta, su rostro lindo y delicado —casi siempre escondido bajo algún mechón de su oscuro cabello—, y su aire seguro, sexy, misterioso y…_ entonces recordó que ella jamás se había presentado la noche anterior.

Apretando los puños, se sentó al borde de la cama para seguir meditando sobre el tema.

—Supongo que es una chica menos en la lista de probables sospechosas —comentó con ligera decepción palpable en su tono.

En silencio, se limitó a aguardar en su lugar hasta reconocer a la dueña de aquellas atrevidas bragas.

Sólo sabía que Summer moriría de vergüenza con tan sólo sugerirle usar algo así _alguna vez_ (podía imaginarla asemejándose a un tomate bastante rápido) y que su hermana no estaba tan loca como para dejar _sus cosas_ en un lugar que no fuese su cajón secreto, aún si llegara a estar aliada con Taiyang _para hacerle pasar un muy mal rato_ en venganza por haber saboteado las citas a las que, según suponía, ella no quería presentarse.

Alisando su cabello hacia atrás con la mano libre, se dejó caer de espalda.

—Dos (y media) menos —contó, abrumado y suspirando.

Si debía ir descartando mujeres que conocía, debía pensar en Glynda también; además de que ella no era su tipo, podría no recordar nada, pero estaba seguro de que se habría ido con James Ironwood por más que siguiese negando u omitiendo cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos.

Y fue cuando un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, segundos antes de escuchar unos tacones acercarse del otro lado de la puerta entreabierta, sabiendo que esos pasos sólo podían pertenecer a una única chica.

—Debí haber tocado madera ayer.

No sabía si el ver entrar a la Schnee mayor —luciendo puesta a la perfección su camisa blanca, abotonada sólo para cubrir lo suficiente— caía en el lado de la buena o mala suerte, aunque todo cobraba mucho sentido... hasta que su inconsciente le hizo notar el punto que pasó por alto cuando pensó que se había acostado con Cinder Fall: podría no ser un experto, pero ambas lucían bastante jóvenes para él.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista, Qrow?

Sí, los problemas apenas comenzaban.

—No tanto como tú debes hacerlo, Ice Queen.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien se esté pasando por acá!**_ **En un inicio, pensaba volver a pasarme con un Gelato** **—why not?— o con Rosewick, pero, como mi inspiración hace lo que se le da la gana _y me toma menos en cuenta cuando se trata de retos_ , termino haciendo estas cosas x'3.**

 ** _Como detalle random: decidí ver a Qrow al estilo player porque mantengo que su alcoholismo debió empezar después de la muerte de Summer, independientemente de que sea o no el padre biológico de Ruby y todo ese drama 9.9..._ A** **nyways x'3, espero que a alguien le agradara/entretuviera uvo o no hubiese encontrado obvia la trolleada final (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
